The Story of Panem
by fssquiggles
Summary: The birth of Panem and the Dark Days.  "This was just North America, years after the end of the world. Who knew what happened to Asia or Europe or Africa. We lost all communications with them a long, long time ago..."  Oneshot. R&R PLEASE! :D


**This is how panem is being created! It might be a oneshot unless people want me to continue. I'm planning on making it from different POVs. I don't know Anyways REVIEW please :)

* * *

**

The world is destroyed. We thought it was beyond repair. Maybe it is. Climate changes, floods, tornadoes, droughts, nuclear bombs. It killed our once beautiful world. I remember lying in a grassy field staring up at the blue sky. It feels like ages ago. I think it _was_ ages ago. Why did I take those little things for granted? I missed them now. I stare across the scorched city. I forget which city this used to be. Maybe it was Denver? It couldn't be Washington D.C. or New York. That place was under water now and we were near the Rockies.

This was just North America, years after the end of the world. Who knew what happened to Asia or Europe or Africa. We lost all communications with them a long, _long_ time ago. Ten years, to be exact. It's taken ten years for the survivors of the human race to find each other and figure out a way to recreate the world we once knew. We still haven't done it right.

It's been ten years but I remember the panic I felt at twelve. When the world became chaos and I watched my parents and siblings die slowly. They starved to death in front of my own eyes. I shuddered at the memory. I liked to block those things from my mind.

So far we've only found a handful of survivors, about a hundred. There were a few children, and a few of the women were pregnant. Like me. It was our duty, I guess, to keep the human race going. The only problem was most of us didn't want such a cute, innocent thing to grow up in such horrid conditions. Still. The human race was in danger of extinction.

Our self-appointed president, Harry, assigned a group of women to pretty much get knocked up by an assigned man who became the parental figure. It's not like he forced us, we all agreed. This probably sounded weird but it was key to survival. It was going to be dangerous, too. I wasn't showing yet, anyway, but I knew when that happened it would get really hard.

Our camp was situated up in the Rocky Mountains, since it was the best place to live at the moment. We learned the art of hunting and gathering, since agriculture was useless here. Harry made a council of the smartest men and women he could find and we thought up a code of rules. It started off with the basics. _No work, no food. No murdering. No stealing. _Stuff like that. It felt like we were restarting the world. It was a terrifying thing.

Once in a while, we got lucky. In the ghost-cities, our scout teams might come across some Aspirin or a whole truck full of Twinkies. That weren't expired, yet, I might add. Do you know how wonderful that is?

"What are you thinking about?" Jared asked me, quietly. He was my assigned baby daddy. He was a nice person to be around, actually.

I sighed, "Do you think the world will get any better?"

"It couldn't get any worse, Ellie."

I smiled. He was right. The future generations' lives couldn't get any worse than it was now. They wouldn't know what it was like before. They had no sense of how things were better. I patted my tummy, hoping that for once, what we built up would not come down.

* * *

**...hahahahah I know what you're thinking...  
**

**it's like AVPS "What's the definition of a portkey kids? (hermione answers exact definition) And What's the definition of foreshadowing?" OH SNAPE :)**

**A little depressing but we all know if the world ended you wouldn't be a very happy survivor. HAHAHAH And I seriously think that a 'president' would end up creating a baby daddy system Don't you? Pretty damn efficient if you asked me. :)  
**

**Well as I said before I don't know if I wanna continue since I'm writing another story abouttt the Hunger Games before Katniss and Peeta which YOU SHOULD READ PLEASE :D**

**But I might if you want me toooo .**

**READ, REVIEW, SHARE**


End file.
